


自认的美好

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [9]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 乐纺餐厅约会短篇童年回忆。涉及游戏二周年特别篇内容
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 2





	自认的美好

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录系列第九篇

“啊，好怀念。”  
小鸟游纺看着面前这座郊区别墅，轻快地跳下车。她回头看向刚从车里出来的八乙女乐。  
“我还记得哦。”纺压低声音尽量模仿八乙女乐的声调，“Over the rainbow。”  
“哈哈哈，很帅吧。”  
“超帅！”  
一般人如果听到别人模仿自己说这样羞耻的话，肯定会害羞地阻止或抗议，但八乙女乐不会。纺很喜欢这样的乐。他超乎寻常的自信并不会让人觉得可笑，相反，正因为他配得上这样的自信，反而使他散发着直率而亲切的魅力。  
当初，Trigger凭借《Last Dimension-扣下扳机的会是谁-》获得了日本音乐剧大奖，在八乙女社长安排的庆祝会上，Trigger、idolish7和Re: vale一起遭遇了一起意外事件。而事件发生的地点，就是面前这座独栋餐厅。当时，一个喜爱八乙女乐的十岁小女孩询问他们“什么是恋爱”时，乐回答道：  
“恋爱就是——Over the rainbow。”  
“不知道那个女孩现在还想不想嫁给你。”纺调皮地说。  
“你想嫁给我吗？”  
“欸？”纺愣了一下，“你是在求婚吗？”  
乐突然懵了，他刚才是在进攻，却没想到纺的回应直接让他的扳机哑火了。  
对啊，这个问题不就是在求婚吗。  
“我、我是想知道你的想法。”乐慌张起来，“求婚当然要更郑重。”  
“这样啊。”纺觉得有趣，“放心，我不会像她一样，因为你人气高就想嫁给你的。”  
“狡猾的答案。”  
“等你郑重问我的时候，我再郑重回答你。”  
鞋尖转动，裙角飘舞，纺莞尔一笑，轻快回身，在乐的心中开出一朵晚风中的蔷薇。

乐带纺走下楼梯，进入地下一层。  
“我把这一层包下来了，可以放心说话。”  
“这么高级的地方。是要庆祝什么吗？”  
“不庆祝就不能带你来高档餐厅吗？我总要请你吃点荞麦面以外的东西。”  
“可是这么破费……”  
“我可是顶级偶像啊。这钱还付得起。”  
“因为和乐在一起总是在吃面，所以突然来吃法式料理好不习惯。”  
“不要说得我好像很抠门一样！”乐抗议道，“不过，来这里也有其他原因。这间餐厅老板一向讨厌媒体，老爸也跟老板很熟，在这里约会比较安全。”  
“是有什么传言吗？”纺紧张起来。  
“不是。只是，最近狗仔跟得有点紧。”  
“是吗。”纺低下头，她预料到了乐之后会说的话。  
“纺，最近我们见面的次数会少一些，对不起。”乐不敢再看纺的表情，不自然地别过目光。  
“没关系的。我早就做好这种心理准备了。……啊，难得吃法式料理，我们聊点高兴的话题吧。”纺提高音调，做出振作的样子，“就当把几次约会合在一起，让我尝尝这里最贵的菜吧。”  
“你真是温柔啊。”乐苦笑着。  
什么时候才能公开呢？等Trigger真正稳定下来的时候吗？乐思考着。虽自称顶级偶像，但他们毕竟还是独立团体，他现在还不能冒险，更不能连累天和龙。而且纺还是idolish7的经纪人，她也不会允许由于她的恋情而影响idolish7的前途。  
现在的自己还远远不够强大。

“乐经常来这里吃饭吗？”  
“很少。这是老爸最喜欢的餐厅，可他不会带我来。庆功宴那次，是第二次。这次是第三次。”  
“第一次呢？”  
“我小时候曾在这家餐厅过过一次生日。”  
“啊，那这家餐厅就更有纪念意义了。”  
“是吗？其实我已经记不清了。那次事件之后，我也是听我妈说，才知道原来过生日就是在这家餐厅啊。”  
“有留下什么有趣的回忆吗？”  
“说有趣，不如说是混乱吧。”  
“混乱？”  
“我妈是下町出身，说话做事都很急躁，我爸也是个脾气暴躁的人。他们两个吵架的时候，是可以把家里所有的碗碟都砸碎的。”  
“乐……”  
“他们都是直来直往的类型，倒不会把气撒在别人身上，只是一吵起来就不管不顾。那次我过生日，他们又吵了起来，其他亲戚也都在劝他们，根本看不出是在给我过生日啊。我就哭了。”  
“乐哭了吗？”  
“我那时候毕竟还是小孩子啊。不过不是因为害怕，而是因为生气。觉得明明是我过生日，怎么都没人注意我。我就拍桌子大喊：‘喂！你们都不听我说话，都不把我当人吗！’”  
“……”听起来有点可怜，不过，原来乐小时候就气势惊人啊。纺心想。  
“我自己觉得这话说得很有气势，可所有人都突然大笑起来。小孩子说这种话果然还是不会让大人认真吧。他们都笑着摸我的头说‘好可爱啊’，或是开玩笑地说‘虎父无犬子’。……什么呀。我明明是想吓唬他们。……不过，他们之后就没有再吵就是了，我也成功让大人都把注意力放在我身上。”  
乐喝了一口酒，狭长的眼睛眯起来。  
“之后他们就再也没有带我来这里了。虽然是老爸最喜欢的餐厅，但他也觉得这里对我来说，不是什么好地方吧。不过我倒是无所谓，这种记忆说不上好，也说不上坏。……啊，对不起，让你难受了。在约会的时候说这种话题。”  
“不不，虽然不是什么很美好的回忆，但能听到乐对我讲小时候的事，我很高兴。”  
“纺呢？纺小时候肯定有很多可爱的事。”  
“我……我吗？小时候，我会请朋友一起来家里过生日，很热闹。我把家里的零食都分给他们吃，他们也会给我带礼物。”  
“想象一下就很可爱啊。”  
“是啊。爸爸从月云经纪公司出来后，非常辛苦，经常没办法陪我。可是他每次回家都会带很多零食，多得吃不完。我就会经常叫朋友来家里一起吃。”  
“小鸟游社长很不容易啊。”  
“是啊。原本是爸爸妈妈一起打拼，后来只剩下他一个人。妈妈去世对爸爸打击很大，他很自责。我记得妈妈刚去世不久，我生日的那天，我和爸爸都没有心情，可爸爸为了让我高兴，还是买了好大的蛋糕回来。那时候真觉得大得像一座山一样，好开心。可蛋糕太大了，我又不舍得，硬是连吃了好几天，结果吃坏了肚子。在医院挂水的时候，听说爸爸把剩下的蛋糕扔了，还对他生气。”  
像是回想起了当时的场景，纺眼圈泛红，却笑了笑。  
“……现在想起来，还真是不懂事。”  
“你很珍惜那个蛋糕，小鸟游社长心里肯定很高兴。”  
“其实我只是贪吃吧。小时候不会想那么多。”纺看着盘子里的食物，自语一般说道，“只是贪吃而已。”  
“纺……”  
“请不要用那种眼神看我。”纺抿了抿嘴唇，“虽然有这样那样的事，我童年过得很快乐。我有很多朋友，爸爸也对我很好。”  
纺是个坚强的女孩，这一点乐早就知道。她是不需要人同情的。  
“是啊，这样就很好了。即使是小时候，也不可能无忧无虑。自己认为过的好最重要。”  
“乐呢？过的好吗？”  
“虽然跟老爸关系一直不大好，但是除此之外……非常好。”乐扬起熟悉的帅气笑容。  
“真是乐的风格。”纺笑道。  
果然，自信的乐最帅气了。

走出餐厅，夏夜茫茫，断云流月，路灯将纺的影子拉得长长的，牵动着乐的不舍之情。  
下次约会不知会在什么时候。乐想起当年他说的那句“over the rainbow”。“或许内心也会害怕在空中飞翔，但是只要跟这个人在一起就能携手共度。”现在回想起来，这句话说得还是太容易了。  
在某些动摇的时刻，就连乐也会害怕纺变成抓不住的影子，因见不到光而消失。  
“纺，我知道我们的交往让你很辛苦，有这样那样不如意的事。……也许是我一厢情愿的要求。……我希望，你能认为自己过的好。”  
想和他一起携手跨越彩虹，想和她一起看夏日祭典的烟火，想和她一起去横须贺看海……还有很多很多事想和她一起做，总有一天，他还要郑重地问出那句话。  
可如果，她无法展露发自内心的笑容，这一切就都没有意义。

“乐，我过的很好哦。”  
那长长影子的尽头，是散发着清辉的最美的笑容。


End file.
